


Far way in Disney World

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: regina and emma go on a couple trip to disney world. Emma sees the Evil Queen live character and co convinces Regina to go and take a picture with her. They text it to henry and he says they have to go find Snow White and take a pic with her now! by the queenandherswan via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far way in Disney World

Emma smiled widely as she pointed at Winnie de Pooh; the fluffy bear jumping and waving at a bunch of little children who giggled at the bear’s antics.

“He is the only Disney character that I wouldn’t mind to know in person” Emma said as she turned to Regina. “The only thing he did was eat honey and help his friends, whatever strange version of his tale is the real one it can’t be too bad”

Regina chuckled and readjusted the silly mouse ears that Emma had on top of her head. The blonde had marched towards the first store once they had entered in the park and had exited from there a few minutes later with two set of those. Regina had put hers in her bag after a small kiss on the blonde’s nose but Emma had quickly placed them on the top of her head, carefully redistributing her locks to make the tiara part as invisible as possible. “Look Regina, I’m Minnie Mouse” She had said with a wide smile and Regina had laughed before sending a picture to Henry, the boy’s response a laughing icon that resumed Regina’s own feelings at the younger woman’s silliness.

“Be careful dear, I still have to meet a bear that is capable of talking”

“Yes, I know” Emma replied with a longing look towards the laughing children. “He was one of my favorites you know?”

Regina raised a brow at that and chuckled darkly, her deep brown eyes narrowing slightly just as Emma had suspected she would do.

“And what other favorites you had?” Her voice was practically a purr and Emma shuddered while they kept walking, leaving the happy bear and the children behind.

“The usual, Ariel was pretty cool for example” She started, feigning ignorance while Regina smiled, knowing full well that the blonde woman only wanted to tease her a little. “Jasmin was also a sexy princess; she was one of my first crushes”

Regina hummed, thinking on the real Jasmin of Agrabah for a second. “I barely met her but I think we can agree on that dear” She admitted briefly as Emma kept guiding her through the park.

“You need to tell me that story later” Emma said a little absentmindedly as she smiled, a plan forming on her mind as they approached one part of the park where both Regina and she hadn’t been yet. “I also liked Mulan, and oh” She added almost like an afterthought “My favorite Disney character was also one of the best of the whole Disney franchise”

“And who that would be?” Regina muttered under her breath, a part of her mind already preparing herself to hear Snow White’s name.

“Her, of course” Emma replied while pointing at the woman who was making faces to two little children.

Regina had barely seen the Disney movies, part because Henry had never liked them and part because she hadn’t been too happy when she had discovered that the stories of the Enchanted forest were seen as simple fairy tales in that realm. But the woman, dressed in black and purple with a fake apple on her left hand and a crown on the top of her head was someone perfectly recognizable.

“You can’t be serious” She muttered under her breath as Emma grabbed her hand and walked towards the woman.

“Hi” The blonde said while producing her mobile from her back pocket “Can I make a photo to the both of you? She is one of your biggest fans”

The fake Queen nodded and smiled pleasantly while Regina shoot daggers towards Emma as she positioned next to the slightly taller woman. “I’m going to make you pay” She mouthed making Emma wink at her before taking the photo, thanking the Evil Queen in the process.

As soon as the photo was over Regina took a step back and marched towards a smiling Emma, the Queen turning back to scare the little girls and boys that dared to approach her.

“I’m sending the photo to Henry” Emma said laughing hysterically “He is going to love your face next to the Queen”

“Don’t be so cocky, Miss Swan, or the next photo is going to be you with the handless wonder” The brunette said with tempestuous eyes.

Emma made a face at that but as she was about to reply Regina’s threat her phone chirped with Henry’s response and although Regina couldn’t read the test Emma’s amused smile made her narrow her eyes, slightly suspicious of what their son could have said to his blonde mother.

“What did he say?”

Emma, now looking at their surroundings frenetically, gave her phone to Regina where, under the photo that the woman was going to erase as soon as she was able to, a little message displayed “You need to take a photo of her with Snow White NOW”

“Emma” She said as the blonde snapped her fingers when she saw the fake Snow White waving sweetly at a few fingers before starting to walk towards her. “If you make me do this you are going to sleep in the couch the next week, do you understand me Emma?!”

Of course Henry had his photo, and a several more in which Emma was photographed next to Ursula, Maleficent and Hook with her mouse ears firmly tangled on her hair. But that’s another story…


End file.
